


Vanity

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Car Sex, Clone Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x03: The Replacement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

It's not particularly normal to want to fuck yourself, but it's what Xander wants. Is he vain? Quite probably. But he looks at it from more of a curiosity angle. He's not gay, that's for certain. Any possibility of that got dusted and floated away with Jesse years ago. He was the only man, boy really, and there will never be another.

But does it have to be gay to want to be fucked? It seems more like masturbating, using your own body for pleasure. Xander wants the other him to fuck him. And it seems other Xander has the same thoughts, because he calmly asks Riley to pull over. He looks through the rearview mirror and can see Riley forming a question, then thinking better of it. Riley stops and when Xander asks him to get out of the car, he follows that request too. He's doing so well at bossing people around Xander begins to think other qualities besides good night vision went into other Xander.

They only have minutes to touch and play, but some very important ideas get tried out, and the virtual horizons expand exponetially. Just before they enter the magic shop, other Xander reminds Xander to buy Anya a strapon. Xander decides this is a good idea. He won't have a second body forever.


End file.
